Swedenball
Swedenball |nativename = Kingdom of Swedenball : Konungariket Sverigebollen |founded = 1397/1905 |onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball |predicon = Sweden-Norway |image = Borklandistan.png |caption = Börks are rich and stronk |government = Feminist one-party dictatorship Constitutional monarchy |personality = Börk, Emotionless, Neutral, Peaceful, Hospitable |language = Official Languages: Swedish Finnish Secondary Languages: English Minority Languages: Sami |type = Germanic |capital = Stockholmball |affiliation = Arctic Councilball EUball G9 G10 Nordic Councilball UNball OECDball Union for the Mediterraneanball |religion = Christianity * Lutheranism * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Atheism Norse Paganism Islam |friends = Almost all countryballs, but especially these countryballs: Norwayball Ålandball Finlandball SKAUNE IS OF MIG DANSKJAVEL!!! Icelandball Thailandball Indonesiaball Philippinesball South Koreaball North Koreaball Germanyball Canadaball Switzerlandball UKball New Zealandball USAball Estoniaball (mostly) Samiball Netherlandsball Polandball Latviaball Lithuaniaball EUball Meme Friend |enemies = Russiaball ISISball Somaliaball Uzbekistanball Myanmarball Stupid T-Series Stupid HolaSoyGerman Saudi Arabiaball (from 2015) You Will Never be into Nordic You hear ME?! (sometimes) CHEETO HITLER Formerly: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball Russian Empireball |likes = "Börk" Börk and more Börk Inventing things, Swedish Meatballs (especially in IKEA), Kräftskiva, IKEA furniture Börk Bofors, Minecraft, Battlefield Börk Caramelldansen, ABBA (is very best!!), Mamma Mia (the musical) Björk, feminism, Hooked on a Feeling (the Blue Swede Version), Melodifestivalen and Eurovision, Death Metal, Sports (especially football, hockey and handball), Viking mythology and history, The environment (also eco-friendly products), veganism, Greta Thunberg, being cool, CULTURALLY ENRICHED, LGBT Börk The Swedish Chef, Volvo, Välfärd, Classic cars of USAball, Saab, Biltemakööörv, SoundCloud WÖRK FÖR BÖRK Avicii (RIP), Swedish House Mafia, Progressivism, Plotagon, Geometry Dash, PewDiePie, Roomie and Crazy Frog (is of Swedish), Dolph Lundgren, Zlatan Ibrahimovic, Koenigsegg(competive with Bugatti), Vattenfall, Toca Boca ... , Left wing dictatorshipAnd Börk , Bladee, Bathory, Ecco2k, Yung Lean |hates = VICIOUS RUSSIANS!!!!! NEVER FORGET 1709!!!!, NATO, homophobia, racism, nationalism (mostly), being triggered, being called Swedistan, Uzbekistanball, T-Series, Stefan Löfven, CHEETO HITLER |intospace = Självklart! |bork = Inventor of börk! börk börk börk |food = Köttbullar (meatballs), lingonsylt, knäckebröd, tacos, raggmunk, surströmming, fika, kaffe, falukorv, räkor (prawn), lutfisk, kanelbulle, semlor, vegan food (veg(etari)ans are a significant minority in Sweden) |status = Currently inspiring millions to stand up and strike for the sake of our planet. |notes = Wrote the book of börk |reality = Kingdom of Sweden |capitalball = Stockholmball |börk = Börk börk, I'm the creatör of Börks after all! |military = Försvarsmakten |nötes = Börk börk I'm happy }} Sweden}} Swedenball, officially known as the Kingdom of Swedenball '('Konungariket Sverige) is a sovereign state Constitutional Monarchy on the Scandinavian peninsula. His clay is composed of 20 subdivisions known as governorates, including his capital Stockholmball, giving him a total area of 450,295 square kilometers (173,860 square miles), making him the 55th largest country in the world, and 16th in Europe. He is the 89th most populous country in the world, and the 33rd most popular human migration destination in the world. Being a Norse or Nordic country, as well as being in Northernmost Europe, Sweden has membership in both the Nordic Council, European Union, and the Arctic Council. However despite the invitations, Sweden has refused to accept membership in NATO and has remained neutral since the early 19th century. Sweden's relationships are rough with his brother Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time (SINCE THE VIKING ERA!). These days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Do not let his neutrality fool you, even though it is a country that does not fight in wars for 200 years, Swedenball has one of the most advanced military industries in the world. Swedenball is the third largest exporter of war material in the world, behind only Israelcube and Russiaball. But despite advanced and comprehensive war industry, Swedenball is an extremely peaceful country in terms of international conflicts. In fact the last war Sweden involved was in 1814 against Norwayball, that is, more than 200 years ago. Due to his neutral status, Swedenball is sometimes mocked by other countryballs as a "naive little butterfly" who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override). Swedenball likes to ignore these jokes, being a overly-tolerant and sensitive countryball. His national day is 6th June and his Zodiac sign is Gemini. History 'Vikingar' Sweden was pillaging with his brothers and sisters in Europe for a long time, back when he was a Viking. Swedish Vikings mainly traveled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, because Sweden was very believer of the Norse Paganism, his Uppsala Temple was even a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions, especially in the province of Uppland. 'Medieval' When he got back to home he started to fight his sisters and brothers. After a lot of fighting Denmarkball forced him to join Kalmar Unionball, which Swedenball did not like. A few centuries later he rebelled against Denmarkball and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, after that then he also decided to become Protestant, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Swedenball had been collecting. 'Stormaktstiden' He fought in the Thirty Years War against Holy Roman Empireball lead by our glorious Gustavus Adolphus! Gustavus Adolphus spread protestantism, made Swedenball great stronk power and took many clay! However stronk power ended after Tsardom of Russiaball, Denmarkball and Poland-Lithuaniaball declared war on him. Karl XII was stronk general king that won many battles (Narva, Kliszów) but lost at Polava and was banished to kebab. Karl returned to Swedenball later, invaded Norwayball and died. 'Modern' After the Great Nordic War, Swedenball became very liberal, until 1772 when Gustav III said he no longer was. Napoleon happened to Franceball and Swedenball was yet again at war with Russiaball. Sweden lost Finlandball to Russiaball in the war of 1809, after that Swedenball was forced into war with UKball by Franceball but nobody died. Swedenball got new prince, Carl Johan, and joined against Franceball. Because he did so good in the war Swedenball received Norwayball as gift, but Norwayball did not like that. Swedenball forced Norwayball into union and became Sweden-Norwayball until 1905. During this time Sweden also invented dynamite. 'World War I' Sweden was neutral during WW1. However, he was sympathetic to both sides, trading with both the Central and Allied powers, and even briefly co-occupied Ålandball with Germanyball. 'World War II' Swedenball also maintained neutrality during the Second World War, which he is very proud of. This time, he was extremely cautious to avoid the fate of his Nordic brethren, and attempted to avoid doing something that could inflame Nazi Germanyball. When Nazi Germanyball demanded Swedenball to allow him to use his transit system during Operation Barbarossa, Swedenball agreed. Swedenball also traded steel with Nazi Germanyball, something the Reich desperately needed. On the other hand, however, he was sympathetic to Jewish refugees, sheltering many from Norwayball and Denmarkball from the Holocaust. 'Postwar Era' Swedenball was one of the very first neutral nation in WWII to join UNball. Because his industry wasn't decimated by the war, he helped Northern Europe recover for the decades following 1945. During the Cold War, he decided to maintain his strict neutrality policy. He still had stronger relations with NATOball and allies, though, as he feared a possible attack from Soviet Unionball. Despite this, he refused NATO membership in fears of violating his neutral policy and angering the Soviets. More recently, Sweden established the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many famous video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict, in some cases Minecraft) to fuel his need for violence. He recently let some steam out, and decided to participate and support multiple peacekeeping missions and wars against terrorists, finally ending his true neutrality. While he still has rediscovered some of his former bloodlusts, he still is relatively neutral and offered to hold summits for multiple leaders. Sweden highly legalizes LGBT. He is one of the few European balls that correctly takes care of immigrants. Often, native Swedes and immigrants live and integrate peacefully. However, there have been some exceptions with far-right wingers staging protests and violent refugees. Every single Christmas, Sweden builds a Yule Goat in Gävle, but most Holiday seasons, it gets burned down, but Sweden keeps building it no matter how many times it gets burned down. In early 2019, Sweden had a massive brain freeze and is trying to get Switzerlandball to gib chocolates. Sweden now CARES alot about Climate Change and Greta Thunberg is someone Swedenball can Really trust to change the world. No Burning the World for BORKS! Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships 'Mina Kompisar (My Friends)' Swedenball is kind of friends with everyone, but the most important ones: * Canadaball - Can into legalize LGBT and he is my Liberal friend across the Atlantic. I especially love Justin Trudeau. Good job in the IIHF. I gave Elias Pettersson to the Vancouver Canucks! He is the best hockey player for Vancouver! I also love Vancouver and Burnaby! * Finlandball - Adoptive brother and he hates Russia but we are hockey rivals. My second closest friend. BUT ÅLAND IS MINE CLAY! * Norwayball - My best and lovely brother at Nordic. My other half.We're still each other either Karma Union and United Kingdom with each other. He sounds like me. Just like Elsa and Anna!!! * Germanyball - He let me into EUball and he also can into allowing kebabs into his clay. But he loves Stupid wife. At least he hates Italyball. * Serbiaball - Friend because we both hate Western imperialists because it is lead by Cheeto Hitler Donald Trump. Also, we both hate kebabs. So he is still fine. * Thailandball - My Asian friend, he love Farang! he thinks farang = ATM more than 300,000 Swedes visit Thailand every year. * Brazilball - Good friend. I give very good fighter jets from SAAB. I tried to defeat Germanyball for him, but I failed. So, you think you like saying HUE? My is BÖRKing. * Peruball - Another South American friend which played fair with me in the world cup. (0-0) * Boliviaball - I like him because he hates HolaSoyGerman. He is friends with Russiaball though, like my other South American friends, but he is still my friend. * Indonesiaball - Friends from the Southeast world, He very likes IKEA and H&M. * Japanball - Thanks for translating Caramelldansen in your language, I appreciate it! * USAball - I KICKED YOUR ASS IN HOCKEY ON MAY 19th 2018 in the IIHF! but he of gettings revenge on me by beating me 2-0 in women's soccer. Nice playing though. Some of his states are crap because you know, police brutality and crime, I also don't like your president. But you've got Fellow Börk which I like. * Philippinesball - He is an ASEANball member just like Thailandball and Indonesiaball. He also likes H&M. I have long been his development partner. Me, Serbiaball, USAball, and others supplied him with military equipment. I also showed 25 reasons to visit him. We also share the same yellow shade. I am of finally building biggest IKEA store in world inside him! * South Koreaball - he likes Minecraft and Geometry Dash. he also hates Italyball. Anyone who hates Italyball is my friend. * North Koreaball - Unlike most Western countries, I have good relations with him. I also acted as the protecting power of American interests in North Korea for consular matters. He recently met with Cheeto Hitler Donald Trump in Tringapore. Any Korea is good. Plox pay debt for 1000 Volvos. Also, my wife helped get North Korea refugees to South Koreaball. * Polandball - You are an OK slavic friend. I am glad to have business with you. * Denmarkball - We are good friends as of today but we fought a lot back in the past, Great Northern War for example. And he still rambles about me taking his clay. We still fight sometimes now days GIB SKAUNE DANSKJAVEL!!! We got a love/hate relationship. Thanks for hosting the IIHF 2018! I won the Gold Match for the 2nd consecutive time! its sad to get your ass kicked by Latvia but dont worry, I beat him for you in the Quarterfinals. Also, Minecraft > Lego * Netherlandsball - !!!93 POINTS!!! HOW?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! Congratulations Duncan. You deserved it. I don't have money to host it again anyway. *sob sob* How did I get just 93 points? *sob sob* * Estoniaball - Actually good friends. We cooaperate on of project, and has a union in my clay. We used to own them, but that was long ago. BUT FOR LAST TIME, ESTONIA CANNOT INTO NORDIC! * Lithuaniaball - Baltic friend. We both hate Italyball. While I eat pasta with ketchup and pizza with banana, he eats pizza with ketchup. * Kurdistanball - Best Middle Eastern friend. We hate kebab and terrorists. * Palestineball - 2nd best Middle Eastern friend. I will support you against Arab killer. 'Vet inte dom (Don't know them)' * Israelcube - Looks like you are murdering poor Palestine! E̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ Just stop killing them! Let them have mercy and I recognize them because I am sick of you killing Arabs. * Chinaball - Dude I am soo sorry for what happened to your tourists in our territory; blame the police girls for this stupidity. I take responsibility for this.In addition, you must stop suppressing Muslims. * Minnesotaball - His heritage was Norwayball, my ugly brother, and he has the most Swedish-American people. * Omanball - Avicii died here...*starts crying softly* ** : Don't cry, he was of great man. My deepest condolences to you. RIP Avicii. * NATOball - Actually I was helping him but not anymore. I am a neutral countryball and you still let me attack some people! I ÅM NEUTRAL! GET ÅWÄY FRÖM ME!!! * Kebab - I don't know who he is but I am not a kebab that he sometimes claim. I am not going to be a kebab because you are bullying poor Kurdistan. But, you can into börk. Also We Both Recognize Palestineball * New Zealandball - He feels very sad because 49 Kebabs were shot dead in an act of extremist nationalism. 'Idiot Fiender (Idiot Enemies)' * Chileball - Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube! PEWDIEPIE STRONK! But not for long * Franceball - We took their general and made him king. Bernadotte stronk! * Moroccoball - I dare you, I double dare yuo boycott me or I impose sanctions against you! * Pizza Brony - Cannot into world cup qualification Höhöhöhöhö! Even Norwayball hates you, as well as Germanyball and South Koreaball! Also, why did the jury decided you to host 2026 winter olympics? That’s not fair! * Somaliaball - OK SOMALIA! I OF HAD ENOUGH OF YUOR IMMIGRATION, I AM NOT YUOR COLONY AND STOP WITH YUOR ARABIC VIKING RAIDS PIRATES STEALING EVERYTHING!!! I WILL OF MONITORING YUO NOW!!! Damned pirates. No Minecraft and IKEA for yuo * Uzbekistanball - YUO OF TERRORIST! Yuo of kill börk using truck through Stockholm. Will not of stand. BÖÖÖÖRK! No Minecraft and IKEA for yuo * Mexicoball - He hates me for no reason. *Tepliceball - OF STUPID FLAG STEALER AANNOYING. *Veronaball - OH NO ANOTHER FLAG STEALER!!! 'JÄVLA KUKSUGARNA!!!! (FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!!!!)' * Myanmarball - HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY ASIAN WIFE THAILAND!!! THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE BÖRK FOR YOU!!! REMOVE BURMA!!! I HAVE HAD IT!! * Saudi Arabiaball - HE HATES PEWDIEPIE, BÖRK, IMMIGRANTS, AND GAYS!!! From 2015, I criticized him because he has a low human rights record. However, he blocked me from talking about democracy and women's rights at a gathering of the Arab League in Cairo. I responded by scrapping a major arms deal with him. And from 2018, WHY DO YOU HATE CANADABALL??? THAT IS IT!!! I SUPPORT CANADABALL AGAINST YOU!!! REMOVE THE KEBAB THAT THEY ORIGINATED FROM THAT CLAY!!! (don’t worry, I’m not talking to the other kebabs from their other clays) * Russiaball - DU ARE THE WORSE IN POLITICS! PUTIN DU SUCK! Russia SUCKS AT HOCKEY! DU EVEN LOST TO CANADA! 1719 NEVER FORGET!!! GET AWAY FROM MY CLAY! REMOVE VODKA! REMOVE YOUR TROOPS FROM ME AND MY LOVELY BROTHERS !!! 'NO MINECRAFT FOR YUO!!!!!!' * ISISball - DU ÄR EN ELAK IDIOT SOM JAG INTE VILL VARA MED. DU KAN ALDRIG VARA SNÄLL. DU VILL BARA DÖDA ALLA SOM ÄR TREVLIGA. YOU ARE THE REAL DEFINITION OF PURE EVILNESS YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK WITH. * T-Series - YUO WILL NEVER BE YOUTUBE KING PEWDIEPIE STRONK! REMOVE T-SERIES, EAT BEEF LASAGNA! (And even though you won the battle, you lost the war.) (And also stop using sub bots) * Donald Trump - EUball hates him so I hate him too. CHEETO HITLER!!! Appendices Fun Facts *Swedish wasn't Sweden's main language until 2009 *You can't name your child 'IKEA' or 'Elvis' in Sweden * North Koreaball owes Sweden €300m for 1000 volvos he stole 40 years ago *Swedenball can into renewable energy. He has the power to turn garbage into electricity, and even buys garbage from Norwayball for energy *Sweden had a Charles VII, but no Charles I to VI *King Eric XIII became a pirate after he lost the throne *89% of Swedes speak English as a second language *The official twitter account @Sweden is given to a random citizen to manage every week but now starting on September 30th will be the last ever post as Curators of Sweden ends *He can into European Union (EU), but is not in NATO *The exact formation date of Sweden is unknown, though it is believed to be unified around 970 to 12th century. It is the only country not to have an exact foundation date. Gallery Art 5r7g4khgcyq11.png|credit from brain4breakfast(RIP) 40045bfebfde1792b647884d261f43403f1a6b77v2 hq.jpg Swedenball Alandball Finlandball.png SwedenballByLumi.png That s some tough viking shit by undevicesimus-d6mf307.png Swedenball_with_his_Book_of_Bork(Background).png|"Would you like to hear about our lord and savior, Börk?" Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Swedenball-0.png Nordics.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png RVTNAE.png Swedens.png Sverike.png 41736497.png OdT9g9o.png Stein stein.png Nordic Countries.png Germanic Thread.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png B5ORjfe.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Swergie.png|Sweden with disgusting surstromming. Download.jpeg|"Bork" 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking AlLsa7u.png Nordic Religions.png|Nordics like coffee Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg OD2DnP2.png Europe likes rotten things.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png (4)Baltic sea.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png VoNkUek.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png 未命名.png Polandball_Planet.png IMG_3553.PNG Swedenball family tree.png|Swedenball’s family tree SwedenPB.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png Nordics.png Europe.jpg Sverigeball.png Swedennball.png Comics CiGafeXJv1QsBjYWoeiUB95lO4ZArdMppDoZC qtyzw.png|artist: Lay-star Comment MNiLhpLA4ZbazCYBPHDkNnVnH2PgEdrE.jpg FiMApFE.png|credit from Mowchine_Gun_Mike U1npuoC.png|credit from Mowchine_Gun_Mike QkVH53r.png|credit from GeorgiusNL 3e0wbxjzgus11.png|credit from XxX_datboi69_XxX 23639158.jpg|credit from Polandball WM91MfQ.png|credit from Hinadira Y4VQVq1.png 1U8Qnl1.png H3bpc8N.png 41736497.png L3zPJxk.jpg Mongolia's Perfect Math Class.png 8rPuX1D.png Neighbours.png 89185312.png 95OmYIK.png CPcLO82.png 1317493298002.png Vykg1CW.png NfBZFWu.png L3zPJxk.jpg K5uFH54.png PGJBKqw.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg OF DANSK PARTY.png Borkpocalipse 2 The Beginning.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png Cdffdbbcd1351aaa0603a9c7daa051fca6ff023799a96dc148c145329641d148 1.jpg VdW6N0p.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png PtoVMYS.png Pizza Crisis.jpg V65y7Li.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png MvneCBr.png|As a viking QDVulFd.png|Denmark in hell BOBgOam.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png Past Times.png Hospital_Massacre.png Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|Neigh meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg Divine Intervention.png|Vaticanball is doing Deus Vult Steppe Warrior Heritage.png S6ukqVN.png|Who knows why non-racist Sweden is doing eugenics there CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Stupid Charity.png Nigeria is of Genius.png Db651kw-600x1272.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png|USA really wants to eat the taco Baltics.png|Up version World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png Who Is The Best.jpg|Not what you expect 0UrF2nI.png 30+c+or+22f 7a72dc 6589034.png Comics-countryballs-norway-countries-1015015.png QOKfx6X.png borkb.png|Bork is growing NK Mobile Internet.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png|Bulgaria is flooded QHbIXUO.png|Swedenball is not a beach Qeg6AIr.png Mn0gWn6.png|Swedish food is smelly Al2ek3uwe48x.png|Earth doesn't like what Humans are doing to him qgv5uVh.png Swedenball2.png 8HnJilg.png|Franceball and Denmarkball seem to like base 20 CApJ7m5.png 'w8Ddr0v.png|Canada is kill 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png|Sweden's got their own bathroom 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png|Yanks are racist 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 84wEmWH.png kUxvOdI.png|Homosex Communism NjC58JY.png|Homogay 'gLIQoMV.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'uk3BUYc.png Z1tvf5E.png Yugoslav sob story.png Swenden_002.png|Sweden ånd söme öf his dömåin F4SZ1es.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png DlvBJF0.png|Israel hates it if any country recognising Palestine 6RbKtK9.png Saudi Arabia Life.png 703991401027629864.png|Bork pride QcvGe22.png 820626151865747632.png Food.png BvP3Xe6-600x900.png|Sweden gets Kurwa slaves for "new Sweden" colony CKbch.png Swde.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png QAQfUKe-600x1152.png njUKIYd.png|Types of Germans Germany in Disneyland.png Blocks vs Bricks.png|Minecraft vs Lego Battle of the Nations.png KHM7u5W.png Buq6SnT.png|Chinese bork 'pBu0vaZ.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png|Poland hates the number 666 12. Eurovision 2016.png Russias Only Enemy.png 11382749.gif|Magic mushrooms ErQuQ4s.png Poland can into Europa.png GwmOuXl.png BJ4gO0l.png 1c6iNhJ.png JvGvJ3h.png RMumqpu.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LGBT Murica.png Shark!!.png Damn IKEA.png Austerity.png Alone.png How Norway Fries Eggs.png Coffee Thief.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Best Tanks.png|Sweden is so SJW Snowball Fight.jpg|Sweden is low threat Estonia Lives.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png|No Estonia allowed Icelandic Love.png Canada's Club.png Bad Parenting.png|Sweden is of arresting Italy Danksdavil.png New Personality.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Sealand is Born.png|How the heck can Sweden fly? Neutral Power.png British Tourism.png|With homogay gender Swede Forget War.png Weak Point.png Blyat.png Comic of Börk.jpeg KNHiJVD.png Hk4rJNF.png Sweden's Army.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png 'gmU6jfG.png QD6gLDt.png Y9VOti8.png IMG 0603.PNG Videos Countryballs Animated 7 - The Autonomous Region of Åland If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) The Magic Baguette Countryball Animation Epic Viking's Tale 01 Swedenball's Quest for Milk }} es:Sueciaball fi:Ruotsipallo fr:Suèdeballe pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball zh:瑞典球 Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:EUball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Unitary Category:Kebab Removers Category:UNball Category:World Cup Host Category:North Europe Category:Atheist Category:Characters Category:Vodka Removers Category:Islam Category:Burger Lovers Category:Rich Category:Kingdom Category:Pizza Removers Category:Curry Removers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Corrupt